


Mine? Yours.

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Bokuto’s emo mode, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mostly Fluff, Team as Family, they’re a mess but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: The team has seen Bokuto’s emo mode many times, but never like this. When Bokuto refuses to play, they know it’s bad. Really bad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Mine? Yours.

“Bokuto-san?” Kohona whispers, crouching down. 

Koutarou Bokuto is breaking down. The whole team knows that. As used to his emo mode as they are, they have never seen him like _this._

He looks lost. His eyes are blank and he is resting against the bench, his breathing uneven and shaky.

”Akaashi-senpai!” Komi shrieks and the stoic boy jogs over.

They’re in the middle of a match. Usually, even during Bokuto’s moments, he can still at least stand on the court or participate. This is a whole new side of him. The first years look completely stunned, while the second and third years attempt to hide their panic.

”What the hell happened?” Akaashi hisses and Washio shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

”He just shut down, one minute he was fine, the next he was just sitting there,” the boy whispers.

Akaashi nods. If anyone was equipped to deal with Bokuto it was him. He had seen Bokuto’s emo mode more than anyone, dealt with his extreme highs, but he has never seen him like this.

”Bokuto-san?” he asks, kneeling down next to Kohona. “Can you hear me?”

No response. This was getting worrisome. 

Coach quickly goes to talk to the opposing team, to hopefully put the game on pause long enough for Bokuto to come back to them. 

They’re lucky it’s just a practice match, even luckier that it’s against Nekoma. 

“Is he in emo mode?” Kuroo asks jogging over, and Akaashi wants to laugh.

Kuroo and Bokuto are bestfriends, maybe he can get him out of- whatever this is.

”Hey, bro, you in there?” Kuroo asks, reaching for Bokuto.

”Don’t touch me!” the white and black haired teen screams.

Akaashi’s eyes blow wide, this is bad. Very bad. 

Kuroo looks just as shocked, if not more, quickly tearing away his hand. 

“I’m going to get him some water,” Kohona mutters, walking off.

Kuroo and Akaashi share a glance, both coming to the same conclusion- Bokuto is in a state neither of them have seen.

”Kou,” Akaashi whispers, and the boy in question looks up at him, tears in his eyes.

”Hi, baby,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto reaches for him. 

Akaashi is grateful Kuroo knows about them when he pulls Bokuto into his arms, giving anyone a nasty glance when they stare. 

“What’s going on?” Akaashi asks, as Bokuto shoves his face into the crook of his neck.

”I can’t,” he whispers, voice shaky. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

With that, Kuroo and Akaashi manage to get Bokuto out of the gym and into the locker room. 

“I’ll leave him with you, I can manage the rest of the game,” Kuroo says, resting a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.

Kuroo his angel, how ironic.

”I can’t, I can’t,” Bokuto cries, finally letting the tears fall. 

“You’re okay,” Akaashi says, pulling Bokuto into his lap. 

He is definitely the team baby, that’s for sure. 

“No, I can’t,” Bokuto sobs.

Akaashi isn’t sure how Bokuto’s “Hey! Hey! Hey!” at the start of the game changed into this. 

“Can’t what?” Akaashi queries softly.

”I can’t do anything right. My spikes got blocked. My grades are flunking. I can’t keep you,” Bokuto whispers.

Ah, so this is the result of bottled up emotions.

“I’m right here, Kou,” Akaashi mutters, running his hands through Bokuto’s hair. 

“No, that girl was confessing and flirting with you, and you were smiling and-“

”No.” 

Bokuto looks up at him, eyes glazed with tears. 

“No, she was not confessing. She was flirting, but not confessing, and I was not flirting with her back. I was giving her the homework, Kou. I’m yours,” Akaashi says, cupping Bokuto’s face.

”Mine?”

”Yours.”

Bokuto stays in Akaashi’s arm for a long time before he finally sits up.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

”Don’t be, your my person, it’s my job to help you with these things,” Akaashi whispers, giving Bokuto a soft kiss.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

They make it out of the locker room and Bokuto raises his arms in triumph.

”Hey! Hey! Hey!” he screams, Kuroo chanting it back.

The game plays on, and Akaashi stares in awe as Bokuto gets back on the court and proceeds to smash down three spikes in a row.

His emotions may be a rollercoaster, but he was still Akaashi’s person, and he was his.

Mine.

Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fav ships fs! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
